Russcorn Saga Season/Chapter 1 - My Little Pony Alliance
(under construction. Got lots of planning to do.) Chapter Briefing "You, Agent of SHIELD, have woke up inside a hit Avengers Alliance clone without access to any Marvel heroes. (No Marvel heroes may be used in this season.) What's more, you're surrounded by multicolor ponies. One of them, a green winged unicorn named Prince Russcorn, says he's the developer and protagonist of this M: AA clone and wants you to let the ponies fight alongside you to put an end to the Incursions." Mission 1: The Night That Never Ends "Time to acquaint yourself with the ponies. They'll be your heroes from now on. To get started with them, Russcorn guides you to defeat starter villain Nightmare Moon. Put an end to the night that never ends." Enemies: Armored Ant, Mukumuku, Rat Funk Minibosses: 9 Anaroids, 9 Ugatz, 9 Buglars Boss: Nightmare Moon Team-Up: Prince Russcorn (Alicorn Infiltrator alt) Chance to get: Nightmare Hoof * Unarmed Psychic Melee * One Enemy * (special) Psychic Attack - ignores evasion, shield, protect, and counter effects. * (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits * (enemy) Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion * (enemy) Broken Will - reduces damage on next attack Deploys: Sunset Shimmer, 2 infiltrators, 1 anypony, Princess Celestia Mission 2: Seeds of Discord "Discord has grown lots of man-eating plants in the park and is asking you to take them on. As the ponies had managed to defeat and reform him in their cartoon, you get the impression that they could easily save your world too." Enemies: Piranha Plant, Mukumuku, Cleft Minibosses: Smilax, Wire Sponge Boss: Discord Team-Up: Fluttershy Deploys: 1 infiltrator, 1 blaster, Mario, Plant Man, Duck Hunt Chance to get: Seeds of Discord *Debuff *All Enemies *3 round cooldown, starts cooled down *(special) Subtle - does not trigger most status effects. *(enemy) Seeds of Discord - these will sprout at the end of the round, causing Pressure Points, Chaos Shot, and Opportunist. Mission 3: Bug Hunt "Your next task is to train for a bug war. Russcorn seems really concerned that Marvel heroes won't be able to win one, but what does he really fear? (He never gets fear effects in combat.)" Enemies: Changeling, Cybug, Armored Ant Minibosses: Hornet Man, Magna Centipede Boss: Queen Chrysalis Team-Up: Princess Cadence Deploys: 2 anypony, The Soldier, Sergeant Calhoun, Galaga Chance to get: Cybug Staff * Ranged Magic * One Enemy * 2 round cooldown * (Special) Radiating Energy - restores health and stamina. * (special) Stealthy - does not trigger counter or protect abilities. * (enemy) Drained energy - all stats reduced. * (enemy) Generalized - removes and prevents class bonuses. * (self) Absorb Class Mission 4: Heart of Darkness "Time to take on King Sombra. He seems to have fed off of players' frustration of M: AA to come back with an army from the Internet. The ponies have shown you that there is good in the multiverse, especially their world, and it's worth fighting for. Russcorn assures you, the ponies aren't weak unlike several of the Marvel heroes you were separated from." Enemies: Profanity, Vandalizer, Ranter Minibosses: Bubble Crab, Makeshift Villain Boss: King Sombra Team-Up: Princess Luna Deploys: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Heavy, Elsa, 1 Tactician Mission 5: Prisoner of Tartarus "Lord Tirek has returned to drain ponies' magic again. Please defeat him properly this time, as the ponies' world is one worth saving." Enemies: Ugatz, Buglars, Anaroids Minibosses: Pyrian Korachek, Hammer Banki Boss: Lord Tirek Team-Up: DekaBreak Deploys: Trixie, Zero, 1 Tactician, 1 Blaster, 1 Bruiser Epic Boss: Sigma Premium Mission: Equality "Starlight Glimmer says that Marvel characters have become contraband. She's ready to fight you...as long as you promise not to throw the ponies away." Enemies: Ugatz, Buglars, Anaroids Minibosses: Enter, Algolian Volka Boss: Starlight Glimmer Team-Up: Princess Twilight Sparkle (she must be recruited to start this mission.) Deploys: The Spy, Mega Man, Scootaloo, 2 bruisers Category:Incomplete Category:Chapter Category:My Little Pony Category:Power Rangers Category:Mario Category:Mega Man